Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 1
Hey you lot! This is chapter 1 of....well.....Its at the top ok! I'm sure you can all read it (I cant be bothered to type it in thats why...) this is kind of like the introduction to the main story so it might be a little bit rubbish but there we go! its going to be done from my point of view. (Yes, i'm portrayed as Kira Kotoni for this story...) The intro is writen in a different way to the main story so dont be fooled.... Characters in this chapter.... Kira Kotoni Matsukaze Tenma Tsurugi Kyousuke Nishizono Shinsuke Chapter 1: The Start of Kaiousei Gakuen........ Introduction....... "Yatta!!!!!! We win!!!!!" Well......I wish it could of lasted forever. When we all walked back from the match. The crowds were cheering and clapping......Everyone was signing signatures....It was like we were celebritys for the day. I mean, Kyousuke had to sign alot of screaming fangirls books. That wasnt as bad as me though....All the boys in our school were dropping like flys whenever i turned to them. Probably because they say me cheerleading on T.V (It was the Caramelldansen as well......Oh the shame... .) Note to self: Never sign someones head or Arm, it could be permenant marker........ The next day. The school is like a ghost town......I walked into the soccer club today and no one was in there exsept for Tsurugi. "What happened here?" I asked. He turned to me. and said, "Everyone quit the soccer club.......They have all joined somthing else.....Like rugby or book club..." I gasped in shock. The day after we win.....Why would everyone quit so sudden? "Well i'm still practicing!" The two of us practiced until we were so tiered that we couldnt move....... "Kyousuke......why did everyone leave?" "I dont know.......I dont know.........." Tsurugi said. He stood up slowly and left the building. Leaving me here to think for myself......What had happened? and Why did it happen....... At Raimon...... I look around and see Shinsuke. I wave wildly and shout his name. He walks up to me and puts out his hand. Shinsuke: Hi! I'm Nishizono Shinsuke! Nice too meet you!" Me: You....already know me! Remember! We used to play Soccer together! Huh! I try to sound energetic but Shinsuke looks at me weirdly. Shinsuke: Ha ha ha! Silly! We dont have a soccer club here and i have never played soccer! Not even once! Me: Shinsuke, I know its hard to remember but-" I was about to finish my sentence until Tenma intrupts. I walk over to him, curious about what had happened. Me: Tenma...... Why the long face? Tenma: Kotoni....Its gone....everything! No one can remember me! Wait.....dont say that you cant remember me too! Me: Of course i remember you! Otherwise i wouldnt of said Tenma.....Ok! Those that anwser your question? He sweatdrops but snaps out of it quickly Tenma: Your still playing soccer.....Right? I nod my head. I then remember what i have to say to Tenma. Me: Tenma.......I'm quiting the soccer club. Tenma: Waaa????? You're.....Quiting! Me: Yeah......but its all for a good cause.......I mean, the soccer club has taken a tumble, hasnt it? Tenma: I guess..... Me: Thats why......I'm making up my own team..... Tenma: Really! Can I- Me: Sorry.........You're destiny awaits you somwhere else...... Just when i say that a mystrious guy comes along and Shouts Tenma's name. Me: Thats my que..... Tenma: Kotoni!!!!!!!!! But i was already gone.....I walk out of the school and onto the street. I follow the path down to the riverbank. I plug my I-pod in and start humming to World is Mine. Just as i start, i bump into Tsurugi Kyousuke. Me: Ouch! That hurt.....Wa? Oh....Gomen Tsurugi-Kun! Tsurugi: Ha......you dont need to call me that you know.... Me: *Blushes* Oh...Uh...Well..... Tsurugi: why are you out of school anyway? Me: Can i tell you this? Tsurugi: Ok.... Me: And you swear to god that you dont tell Tenma! Tsurugi: Why...Uh- Me: Promise! Tsurugi: Ok! I promise.... Me: I'm making up my own team.... Tsurugi: That was it? Me: Yep......but Tenma cant know anything about this team.....Well.....i have already told him about the team, but he is not allowed to join..... Tsurugi: Do you mind....If i join? Me: *Goes all starry eyed* The more the merrier! So the pair go of together down to the river bank and start disscusing about the team... Tsurugi: What are we going to call it? Me: uh.....I dont know..... Tsurugi: What about.....Raimon Generation 2? Me: To cheesy..... Tsurugi: Uh......The headphones? Me: O.o????? what the....no...... Tsurugi: Ok how about......Kaiousei? Me: Thats it!!!! Kaiousei Gakuen! So the start of Kaiousei Gakuen begins, Starting with this Unlikely pair of youngsters to take on the soccer world! Next Time..... Kira and Tsurugi try to get a load of Team mates, Not going to go down to well, but just as they were about to give up, somthing strange appears which might just help out....... Kotoni~x 16:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles.....Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Its Over 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series